<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redwall OCs by Michael_Demos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402189">Redwall OCs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos'>Michael_Demos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Redwall Series - Brian Jacques</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a list of Redwall OCs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redwall OCs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Name:</b>
  <span> Elijah Alderquill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Age:</b>
  <span> sixteen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Species:</b>
  <span> hedgehog</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fur color 1:</b>
  <span> brown</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fur color 2:</b>
  <span> dark brown (spikes)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fur color 3:</b>
  <span> pale brown (belly and throat)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eye color:</b>
  <span> dark gray</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Profession:</b>
  <span> bard</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Likes:</b>
  <span> summer days and nights, fall days, goodbeasts, good food, the ocean, Salamandastron, Redwall</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dislikes:</b>
  <span> vermin, the cold, people insulting him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fears:</b>
  <span> water (he can’t swim,) rats, bugs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Personality:</b>
  <span> kind and proud, though a bit naive, but he’s very stubborn and brave.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Backstory:</b>
  <span> never knew his birth parents, and was left as a baby outside Salamandastron. Adopted and raised by the current badger lord; was sent to Redwall shortly after his sixteenth birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Skills:</b>
  <span> the ukulele, flute, and harp. He’s also good at singing and dancing. Although he doesn’t like to fight, preferring to curl into a protective ball instead, his quills are fairly sharp.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>